Clouis Oneshots
by Jillypotato
Summary: This is just some clouis fluff cause I freaking love clouis. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Clementine's POV**

"Clementine?" A mysterious voice called out from behind me, it took a second, then I recognised it, how could I forget; Lee! "Lee?" Tears started to fill my eyes, he wasn't alone. Everyone from all of my groups that I had lost. Everyone was there, I knew I was dreaming. Their smiles of love and hope then turned to looks of anger, hatred and disgust. My stomach flipped, "How could you do this to us Clementine, you did this to us, you KILLED us!" I wanted to throw up, my chest tightened and burned. "I… I… I didn't mean to. I… I wanted to help you but I… I couldn't!" I felt the tears were now streaming down my face. I saw a bright flash.

I didn't know what was happening, I just know that I wanted it to be over. "I'll miss you" "Me too." I heard Lee and my younger voices. I turned around _bang!_ I saw the gun go off "NO!" I screamed, before I could do anything there was another flash. We were back on the ice, "Luke." I whispered, then he and I fell in I saw him drowning. Again another flash, it was Sarah's death this time, Jane's, Nick's. After that I realised, I was watching everyone I loved die over and over on replay. "STOP, PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I TRIED TO HELP YOU!" I was a mess, sitting on the floor, begging for this torture to come to an end, watching everyone I loved die.

I woke up with a start, I shot up quick as lightning. I was sweating bullets, I was breathing so hard and fast that my chest ached. "Shit." I mumbled, I then immediately whipped my head towards where A.J. was supposed to be sleeping. He was still there, sleeping in his usual fetal position facing the door. I knew there was no way I was getting back to bed so I grabbed my hat and denim jacket and headed towards the courtyard.

The campfire that was burning brightly from dinner, was now barely letting off any embers. As I sat next to the 'fire' I found myself thinking back to my nightmare. "Is that how you really feel I whispered as I raised my head up to face the starry, pitch black sky. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face, then I heard a whimper that came from Rosie who was now sitting next to me. "I'm okay girl." I say to her as I pet her behind her ears, the tears continued to stream down my face. I couldn't bother tho wipe them away, instead i laid my head onto my knees and continued to quietly sob. It felt good to finally cry, it feels like forever since I last cried. I found that the tears just kept coming and only got worse, my once quiet sobs were now almost loud enough to attract walkers and wake the kids up.

Rosie wasn't by my side anymore, "I'm sorry." I whispered again as I slowly faced the 'fire'. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I continued "I… I tried, I tried to help you." My throat was too dry to finish, I buried my head in my hands and sighed. "I don't know if you guys are up there, or if you can hear me, or see me." I start, turning my head to the sky. "I don't think you are… but if you are, I need you. I can't do this alone. I'm trying to help everyone and to raise A.J., trying to get everyone back, but I don't know how. If you were here I know we would still have everyone… and I… I, I just miss you all, a lot." It was all I could say, I feel pathetic and weak. I should be able to say more, but I can't. I heard someone approaching me, but I didn't dare to turn around to find out. "Clem?"

Louis. "Clem? C'mon look at me." He said me, as he sat down next to me, I still didn't budge. "It's okay you know." I know he heard me, he probably thought I was pathetic. "Clem, please." His voice was slightly desperate, I slowly turned my head to face him. "Want to talk about it?" He said to me as he wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb. "I don't know, I…" I know he wants to help, but I wasn't sure, he probably would think it's dumb. Before I could say anything he spoke. "Nightmare?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me I rested my head against his shoulder and nodded. I don't even know why I'm so hesitant, it's not like he was a stranger, this was my boyfriend.

I told him everything that happened in my nightmare, it felt nice to talk to someone about it. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, I assumed it was around five ish in the morning. "Thanks." I said to him before he could say anything else. "For what?" He questioned me, he almost sounded surprised. "Listening." It was all I could say, I mean what else. "Anytime." He finished, I lifted my head off of his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He looked at me with a large smile and giggled, one which I returned.

—

 **I don't really know what this is. It just came to my mind, I hope y'all like it, I know it's pretty bad but hey. It is what it is, if you want some more of the just tell me**

 **Jillypotato ❤️❤️❤️**


	2. Delta - Part 1 - Where Am I?

**Clementine's POV**

We had finally made it, we managed to break into the Delta, but there was one thing we hadn't accounted for. How strong there defences really were.

We had all gotten into the community, but it was anything but peaceful. Everywhere you looked there were either walkers or someone getting shot at, the only noise to be heard were people mourning the ones they had lost and the multiple gunshots that made your ears ring. I looked around hoping to see a familiar face, nothing.

I had gotten separated from everyone, I could only hope that everyone was ok. I felt something cold stabbing into my right shoulder blade, my adrenaline spiked even higher, I turned around and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife. I looked up at the man in shock and without thinking twice, kicked him in the groin. I watched as he recoiled in pain as he spat. "You little bitch!" I took off before he could get up, running as far as my legs could carry me.

I fell next to a tree in agony as I reached for the knife still lodged into my shoulder blade, I quickly pulled it out and grimace due to pain. I felt myself slowly start to slip in and out of consciousness. Until I heard a voice "Clem! Oh god. Clementine! Guys I found her! C'mon Clem, just stay awake ok? It's gonna be alright."

The voice was soothing, but my vision was blurred, I could hear a crowd of people running towards me I could barely make out their faces. But there were two voices who I could never mistake, Louis and A.J. I tried to reach for A.J. and tell him I was ok but before I could open my mouth I felt limp. Then before I could say anything I blacked out.

 **Louis' POV**

I saw someone running in the distance until they collapsed under a tree. We had lost Clementine only God knows how long ago whilst fighting, I was starting to worry, then I saw her. It was her that collapsed under the tree, I knew it was her, she had her signature hat on, if it weren't for that I probably wouldn't have known it was her. I ran towards the brunette as I saw her pulling something from the back of her right shoulder blade.

As I got closer she looked pale, and as if she was in agony. "Clem!" I yelled then I saw the bloody knife sat beside her. "Oh god. Clementine!" I ran faster towards her as I said this, forgetting about the pain in my legs begging me to stop. "Guys I found her!" I screamed to the others that weren't to far away. I heard them start to race up towards the two of us.

"C'mon Clem, just stay awake ok? It's gonna be alright." It told her as I held her hand. She looked towards me and then to A.J. who was now calling her name trying to tell her that she would be alright. She raised her opposite hand towards A.J. and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could I felt her go limp. I started to freak out thinking she may have just died, before Ruby could calm me. "She's alright. She's in shock and lost a lot of blood." "Please be ok Clem." I whispered to her before turning the the small child next to me seeing him in tears.

 **Clementine's POV**

"Clem? Clementine!" I felt myself get shaken awake, I expected to feel agonising pain along with being woken up. Nothing. I turned my head to the source of what just woke me up, I see Lee, and everyone else that I had lost standing there in front of me. My chest starts to tighten and my hands start to shake I didn't know what to do. What to say. I mean what are you supposed to say.

"Lee? Where am I?" My body reacting faster than my mind can. "Hey Sweet Pea." His smooth voice instantly calmed my worries. I fell into his embrace tears streaming down my face. "It's been a while, huh? He said as he looked at me. I just gave a sniffly laugh and held my hands up. "Look how much you've grown!" He continued with a smile on his face. "We all missed you."

Everyone started walking closer to me and we all met with a group hug, Kenny was the first to speak. "Hey darlin'." "Hey Kenny." I replied. Then it was Rebecca's turn. "Clementine, Alvin and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for our boy. We are so proud of him and you. Your like the daughter we never had or the big sister to A.J. we all knew you'd be and we couldn't have asked for anyone better." I just smiled back at her, I didn't know what to say.


	3. Delta - Part 2 - You

**Clementine's POV**

I had been with everyone for what had seemed the better part of two hours. We all were talking, playing games, anything that came up we talked about. I told them about everything that's happened in my past and growing up, about Ericson's and everyone there, and about Lilly and the Delta, once I got onto the topic of the Delta it was silent. You could hear a pin drop, everyone had solemn faces. "What?" I asked scowling myself for being so naive when it seemed everyone else understood something. "Why are you all looking like that?" I didn't understand what was happening. "Clem, I need you to listen to me." Lee started. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um… we were all attacking the Delta to get our friends back, and Lilly was there. Uh... there was this guy who was with her and he stabbed me in the shoulder. I kicked him, hard, twice. That's all I remember, sorry." I listed all I could remember. "Clementine, sweetie." Katjaa slowly started. "Wait. Am I dead? Is this what all this is! I can't be dead. What about my friends! What about AJ? What about Louis?" I could feel myself begin to panic as tears filled my eyes. "You have to go back Clem." Katjaa finished. "What about you guys? I don't want to leave you guys!" Fear was taking over my body. So much was happening and i didn't understand. I didn't want to be afraid. And I definitely didn't want them to see me so afraid. I knew I was safe with them. They were family and it's okay to be weak in front of family, right? I felt the tears I was trying so hard to keep hidden stream down my face. This was all too much. I was scared.

"Clemmy, I know you're scared. But you've got to go back. They need you Clem, more than you know. They're just as scared as you are. They want you back, Just like how you wanted me there after I... left." He tried to convince me. "Listen sweetpea. We know you're scared, but you are so much stronger. So much braver than you know. Look how far you've made it. All on your own. Look what you did for them. You made them believe in themselves. You made them do the impossible. You do it everyday. As much as we want you here by our sides. Your time isn't up yet. You still have so much more you need to do. So you need to back. Do you understand?" Lee explained to me. "Okay Lee. I'll go back." I said as I gave him a tight hug. "Remember we are always with you Clem. Always watching over you and we are all so proud of you."

"GUY'S CLEMS AWAKE!"


End file.
